The invention relates to a collapsible umbrella comprising an additional further functionality of an umbrella cover, in particular a compact pocket umbrella comprising a handle cover and a support for the telescopic tube.
Due to the long history of umbrellas, an extensive and manifold collection of corresponding patent literature has accumulated. Everything related to a covering and collapsing was developed under the keyword “collapsible umbrella” or “fold-away umbrella” based on the application thereof. As an example, the following extensive field of corresponding applications can be found                collapsible pocket umbrella comprising reinforced canopy rod frame        fully automatic collapsible umbrella        automatic umbrella        collapsible clothesline umbrella        mobile umbrella canopy for events        wind-resistant collapsible umbrella        easy-open and collapsible umbrella comprising reduced volume        collapsible umbrella comprising city map        suspension arrangement for collapsible umbrella        chair comprising bracket and umbrella        insect-protection umbrella        bicycle comprising bracket and umbrella        bracket comprising collapsible sun protection        bracket and umbrella for strollers        bracket and umbrella for animals        canopy arrangement        transport means, which can be collapsed and opened        collapsible baby cart        collapsible umbrella as broadband antenna.        
The following will be limited to the functionality of the collapsible pocket umbrella, even though technical components, modules and approaches can also be found in the applications of closely related disciplines.
The state of the art of collapsible umbrellas comprising a further functionality, such as umbrella cover comprising umbrella handle and support for the telescopic tube will be evaluated below; depending on the application, a plurality of types of collapsible umbrellas comprising an additional further functionality, such as umbrella cover comprising an umbrella handle, are known from the state of the art.
German patent document DE 195 25 409 discloses a lockable and closable cylindrical plastic case as umbrella cover, which is developed for two-wheelers and in particular for the transport of the collapsed pocket umbrella without rocking motions and noises. The rigid cylinder box holding together the collapsed covering, which forms the umbrella canopy, is closed on one side by means of a circular bottom and encompasses a removable lid on the other side, which can be locked by means of a number/combination lock while being connected to a toothed rack and being retracted as well as thus holding the clamp-like frame mounting elements. A characteristic of the pocket umbrella is that, in its longitudinal extension including the umbrella handle, it must be smaller than the closed box.
German patent specification DE 195 05 707 relates to a collapsible umbrella, the covering of which is supported by star-shaped canopy rods, which are arranged around the umbrella shaft. The canopy rods are articulated in a pivotable manner on a crown, which can be displaced along the umbrella shaft and clamped to its upper end, and in the expanded state of the umbrella, they are supported by support rods, which are articulated to the canopy rods with one end and to a slide on the other end, with said slide also being capable of being displaced and locked along the umbrella shaft. The closing and shortening of the umbrella takes place by collapsing the canopy rods above the crown and by inserting the umbrella shaft between the collapsed canopy rods. The characteristic of the arrangement lies in that the canopy rods and the support rods are collapsed away from the user.
German patent document DE 102 53 797 represents an umbrella container comprising a drying function, the use of which is intended in a motor vehicle, wherein the umbrella accommodating container is connected to the interior heater of the vehicle or has its own heater comprising a controllable drying phase. On the one hand, the umbrella container, which is formed in a hollow cylindrical manner, is to accommodate a telescopic dry umbrella or, on the other hand, a wet telescoped umbrella for drying purposes. Ducts, which are vented by air, which is fed opposite to the umbrella retraction side and which ducts are to discharge the moisture of wet umbrella coverings, form between the cylindrical jacket of the container and the retracted umbrella by means of guide webs, which point inward in radial direction. Instead of longitudinal guide bars, provision is in the alternative also made for cross bars in response to an air feed from the side. Statements relating to the dimensioning with reference to climatic relations have not been made.
European document EP 495 472, German utility model DE 91 15 108 and DE 91 00 505 disclose a container comprising an integrated pocket umbrella, which can be accessed from the outside. A flat container tube is installed into the cover of a briefcase requiring little space and behind the interior trim. A flat, square pocket umbrella, which can be telescoped, is retracted into the rectangular tube so as to be capable of being disengaged. The handle of the umbrella is retained in the tube by means of a lock; after disengaging the lock, the umbrella is released outwardly by means of a spring unit, which is introduced into the center rod of the umbrella. Umbrella and container are dependent on one another only to a limited extent—with reference to their design.
German patent document DE 43 14 650 provides for a portable container comprising a sheath-shaped accommodation for additionally accommodating a pocket umbrella. So as to design all three objects, such as sheath-shaped accommodation, umbrella and/or container to have the smallest possible volume in response to non-use and so as to be able to carry or pocket them, respectively, lightly and easily, but, on the other hand, so as to also have them in hand ready for use in a likewise simple manner when in need of their use, it is proposed for the container to have the shape of a tote bag, which can be rolled up, or the shape of a backpack comprising a sheath-shaped accommodation at one end, which runs at right angles to the side edges of the tote back or of the backpack, respectively. In the instant case of the application, pocket umbrella and container are two independent arrangements.
English patent specification GB 311 265 also introduces an umbrella container in connection with a ladies' handbag in such a manner that the umbrella can be accommodated within the handbag in brackets, which are provided for this purpose.
German patent document DE 40 08 212 deals with a collapsible pocket umbrella comprising an umbrella covering, a frame, which can be collapsed and which opens the umbrella covering in the open state, and a handle comprising the characteristic that the frame consists of an extendable rod—a telescopic rod—, spiral wires for opening the umbrella covering and the handle consisting of a tubular sleeve for accommodating the central rod, the spiral wires and the umbrella covering. The spiral wires are guided at the outer edge of the umbrella covering by means of limiting tension threads which, together with the spiral wires, end in a manually operated winding device at the base of the accommodating sleeve. By activating the winding device, the spiral wires and tension threads, including the umbrella covering and telescopic rod, are pulled into the accommodating sleeve. No statements are made with reference to the dimensioning of the accommodating sleeve.
German patent DE 21 37 261 discloses an umbrella, which can be shorted and which has a flat cross sectional form in the collapsed state, at the headpiece of which, which encompasses two blades, eight telescoping canopy rods are articulated in slits, wherein two canopy rods emerge in each case at the transverse sides of the headpiece. At the auxiliary slide of said umbrella, which also encompasses two blades, the auxiliary rods are analogously articulated in slits. At the other end, said auxiliary rods are flexibly connected to the main rods, which are articulated on the main slide. A container for the umbrella, which can be shortened, is not provided.
According to German document DE 18 14 204, a pocket umbrella comprising a handle, which can be shortened, and an umbrella surface, which is reinforced by means of webs, which are arranged in a star-shaped manner, is introduced, wherein the webs consist of bendable tubes, the ends of which are closed, and the inner ends of which end in a central chamber, which is formed by an upper and a lower wall. Said chamber encompasses a displaceable air inlet valve and the multi-part umbrella shaft is screwed to the air inlet valve. An umbrella container is not introduced; the size of the collapsed umbrella is predetermined by the largest partial length of the umbrella shaft.
German patent specification DE 62 57 83 also encompasses an umbrella comprising an extendable telescope-like umbrella shaft, which can be retracted into the handle, and canopy rods. In the retracted state, said umbrella closes tightly and is supported in two points, when extended. An interior ventilation of the umbrella handle is not provided.
German patent DE 61 81 74 encompasses an umbrella, which can be shortened and which can be completely retracted into the umbrella handle, comprising a main rodding, which is supported in two points and in radial direction. The umbrella handle, however, is split into two parts so as to be capable of being screwed and is closed so as to be absolutely tight in the screwed-up state.
Austrian utility model AT 006 249 introduces a mini pocket umbrella, which is retracted into the umbrella handle as a hollow body so as to be closed and which can be transported effortlessly, mainly in jackets and trouser pockets. This pocket umbrella is ultra-light and extremely small. It can always be carried along in a bag. After being used, the umbrella is retracted again into its umbrella handle and is closed in a water-tight manner by means of the lid. Disadvantages of the this type of mini pocket umbrella are that the main rodding is supported in a single point in the base of the umbrella handle and that a used wet umbrella is retracted into the umbrella handle, which closes in a water-tight manner.
Contrary thereto, U.S. Pat. No. 892,813 shows a single point support of the main rodding in the handle, which is located in the base point or at the head of the container, depending on the expansion of the umbrella and on the position of the rodding.
U.S. Pat. No. 868,326 also shows a collapsible umbrella comprising an umbrella container, in the case of which the stability of the main rodding is also only available in a base point support of the handle/container.
Japanese patent document JP 2002 291 509 presents a collapsible pocket umbrella, which can be telescoped, comprising a water-tight housing and an aid for closing and opening the umbrella. A reserve container is also attached to the umbrella, in the event that water from a wet umbrella has accumulated in the housing. The housing furthermore has a screwable draining opening. In the closed state, umbrella knob and housing opening are screwed together tightly. The umbrella is removed from the housing so as to be used. The housing acts like a packaging. The umbrella rod is fixedly connected to the knob.
International application WO 1997/48 303 “Combined Umbrella Case and Handle” introduces a hollow-cylindrical umbrella handle, which is to be screwed to a lid, wherein the umbrella handle is tightly closed completely by means of the screw connection with the lid when being loaded with an umbrella and the screwed lid has a passage and a lock for the main rodding for the two-point support when in the state in which the umbrella is extended.
All of the afore-mentioned prior art publications are suitable only to a limited extent or even not at all for the specific use as a collapsible umbrella comprising an additional further functionality of an umbrella cover, in particular not for a compact pocket umbrella comprising a handle cover and a support for the telescopic tube.